


Happily

by NotMarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fairytale elements, M/M, cutiepie Jihoon, damsel in distress!Soonyoung, though he is not really a damsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMarie/pseuds/NotMarie
Summary: Open a door, save a prince, live happily ever after.Jihoon wished life could be that easy.





	

 

 

_Only the chosen one could pass through the doors and pull you out of this place._

 

  
Soonyoung stared at the ceiling of his room as his back laid flat against the soft mattress. He ponders to himself, _When will my prince come to me?_ He heaves a sigh and closes his eyes. Maybe not today, but he hopes to see him soon.

 

How many days has passed since Soonyoung has been locked up in this wretched place? Three days? Three weeks? Three years? Soonyoung isn't really sure, he lost count of it ages ago, but he is sure about one thing; he is sure that someone will save him.

The man appeared in his dreams couple of times. He was clad in beautiful clothes, red and blue. In his hand, he held a saber with gold designs adorning its handle. He had this beautiful posture and this bright smile. However, it is only his smile and the dimples along the corner of his mouth is all he could make out of the man's face.

 

 

Another day is coming to an end, but he hasn't lost hope that his prince will come. He laid on this familiar bed, closed his eyes, and decided to call it a day.

Just as he was about to fall into another sleep, the door of his room abruptly opens and he hears a grunt. He panics for a second and sits up straight. His gaze fell on the man by his door. He wore this old armor with dents and blood stains. He had this brown hair that fell just above his brow. He watched as the man's chest rose up and down in a fast pace. The man found Soonyoung's gaze and quickly approached him. He grabs Soonyoung by the arm and runs as fast as he can.

 

 

  
This is not how Soonyoung imagined it would turn out to be. He imagined a prince with beautiful flowing hair sitting atop a white horse as he extended his hand and offered Soonyoung a ride, not being dragged by this boy with small stature away from the place where he was locked up for years. Soonyoung didn't know why, but he lets himself get dragged by the man to nowhere. _It's better than being locked up in that place anyway_ , he thinks to himself.

As soon as they where past the forest, their long run was brought to a halt. The man immediately sat on the patch of grass and tried to catch his breath. Soonyoung remained standing as he stared at the man who saved his life. The man took a very deep breath before he looked up and saw Soonyoung's face as he looked at him. He raises a brow.

" _How come you're not one bit tired? We ran for like, half an hour or more. Are you alright?"_

Soonyoung smiles and nods. He then sits beside the man and envelope him in a hug. Too shocked to even utter a word, the man froze in his spot. Soonyoung lets go of the man and smiles one more time before he says a small thank you, which was followed by the question, " _What must be the name of this hero that saved me?"_

The faint pink across the man's face was now visible. The man furrows his brows and fakes a frown to hide the smile from the flattery he received. He fakes a cough before responding.

" _I'm not a hero, I'm just a paid mercenary who got no choice but to accept this job. Apparently, people from this place won't believe that I'm a mercenary because they think I'm short."_

The man stops from talking when he hears faint giggles coming from Soonyoung. He feels more embarrassed. He scolds himself. He's not one who tends to mess up with conversations, if there is one thing he is proud of, it's his way of words; but not all people appreciate it and it won't give him enough money, so he does this mercenary jobs. Soonyoung stops giggling and motions his _hero_ to continue. The man stood up, brushes off the dust and grass from his pants and told Soonyoung to follow him. Soonyoung stood up and did as he's told, but stops his tracks when the man in front of him stops.

" _Jihoon_."

Soonyoung hears the man say. He furrows his brows.

" _My name is Jihoon, and I am **not** a hero **nor** some sort of prince. Now, let's get going."_

Soonyoung smiles and follows the man. He doesn't know where they are headed, but he trusts this man.

 

  
They now travel back to where Soonyoung's parents lived, in this fancy castle somewhere. Apparently, Soonyoung is a prince. Jihoon was then rewarded with big bag of silver coins and a place to stay. He stayed and was offered a job of a knight to protect Soonyoung. He was broke, so he took the job.

_(Jihoon didn't want to get involved with monarchs, but he is broke; he believed he was broke, or maybe he was just using it as an excuse to stay by Soonyoung's side. There's something about his warmth that draws Jihoon to him. But of course, Soonyoung didn't have to know that.)_

They'd learn new things together, they grew closer to each other, until one day, Jihoon woke up and realized that he just couldn't leave Soonyoung alone.

Jihoon gathers his courage to confess and leave to return to his hometown to stop himself from falling deeper, but upon his confession, Soonyoung admits that felt the same. He loves Jihoon, but he was destined to marry this princess from a neighboring land. Now that Jihoon has confirmed their feelings, he couldn't just do nothing. That night, they decided to leave the palace and they ran away to a distant place.

( _Soonyoung didn't want to marry some snobby princess, for if there is one thing he is very certain of, it was that Jihoon was the one for him.)_

 

It was far from the life Soonyoung has. They lived in a cottage in a small town and got to know more about each other. Jihoon is an infamous mercenary, _the best navigator that ever lived_ , as people call him. Soonyoung is skilled with his hands. Despite having everything served before him, he is actually good with crafts and arts. He'd paint the walls of their home whenever he had the chance, and Jihoon won't complain. But even though he was good with his hands, Soonyoung couldn't cook a decent meal for himself; and shocking enough, Jihoon cooked the best food he ever tasted. They were happy. There were times when Soonyoung dreamt of the prince and told Jihoon about it. Jihoon was jealous, but he wouldn't tell it of course. Still, they were contented.

 

One day, a man knocks by their door and talks to Jihoon. It was a job that paid good money, but it is somewhere far from where they lived. He asks for Soonyoung's opinions. Soonyoung didn't want him to go, he doesn't want to risk. Never seeing his love ever again is a worse than being locked up for him. Still, he saw how much Jihoon wanted to do the job. He then remembers who Jihoon really is, and that he shouldn't be afraid of losing the man. Despite being smaller than him, he was skilled with knives and daggers. His size brought advantage because it made his movements more agile. With a heavy heart, Soonyoung lets Jihoon do the job.

Jihoon wants to do the job, but he fears that when he goes home from it, their house would be empty, that the guards from Soonyoung's home would drag him away from here. Still, Soonyoung insisted that he is very capable of protecting himself and that their supplies would suffice for a long time. He smiled and told Jihoon that he will be fine, that he will just wait.

 

 

_"I've waited for you for a long time, I don't mind waiting another month or two."_

 

 

Three months has passed, no Jihoon came home. Soonyoung learned to live on his own, but their small house has never felt this empty. Another month passed, another week, another day. Soonyoung knew it was way past four months, but he waited.

 

It was on the eighth month of waiting for Jihoon when the doors of their home opens with a thud. Soonyoung's eyes opened in excitement, only to see a face of a guard. He showed resistance, bur he was still dragged back to their palace.

 

On the ninth month, Soonyoung stood by their balcony, praying that Jihoon is safe.

 

( _On the tenth month, Jihoon comes home with all the colors Soonyoung liked and a hefty amount of money, only to see an empty cottage with broken pieces of the vase scattered on the floor.)_

 

  
It was exactly one year since Jihoon left. Soonyoung stood by the altar, he tries to hold back his tears. A woman wearing a white gown walks down the aisle as she held a bouquet of beautiful flowers in her hand. Suddenly, the door opens, and from where Soonyoung stood, he saw this man. He isn't clad in those fancy red and blue clothes, nor does he hold his sword with fancy gold details. He was clad in an old armor, one Soonyoung hasn't seen for a while, and he had knives. Still, the way the man's lips curved to a smile as he saw Soonyoung, it was exactly like how Soonyoung saw it in his dreams. Tears started streaming down his face, Jihoon ran upon seeing this, not really minding the people who watched. He went past the bride-to-be, and quickly reached for Soonyoung. He wipes Soonyoung's tears, Soonyoung pulls him in for a hug. Guards tried to pull them away from each other, but they held unto each other as if their life depended on it. An authoritative voice was heard within the chapel. It was Soonyoung's and father, the king and of the kingdom.

The King grew furious, he told the guards to kill the imbecile who took their child away from them, but Soonyoung's mother, the queen, stood in front of the lovers. Soonyoung's mother understood, she knows what his son wants, and she understands. She pressed a kiss unto his son's forehead and told them to run.

  
_Just like how they first met, Jihoon breaks a barrier, opens a door, and grabs Soonyoung by the hand as they ran to somewhere far away._

 

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon laid on their shared bed. Soonyoung smiles, Jihoon furrows his brows.

" _Are you thinking about that prince you saw in your dreams?_ " Jihoon asks in a accusing and jealous tone. Soonyoung smiles and nods. Jihoon crosses his arms and faces the other side of the bed. Soonyoung giggles. Jihoon feels an arm wrap around his small figure. Soonyoung speaks.

" _Yes, I sure am thinking about you, my prince._ "

Jihoon cringes from the cheesiness. He prevents himself from smiling, but when Soonyoung pecked his cheeks, how could his heart calm down?

 

Amidst their cuddling session, a question that's been bothering Jihoon escaped from his lips.

" _Soonyoung, do you not regret leaving the fancy life behind for a mercenary like me?"_

Soonyoung smiles and shook his head. Jihoon asks again, " _not even once?"_

Soonyoung smiles. Jihoon crossed his arms as he raised a brow.

" _I don't need all those luxurious things, all I need is in front of me."_

 

  
_And maybe, just maybe, they found their happily ever after in each others arms._

_For Soonyoung and Jihoon, it was more than enough._

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another weird, crappy fic from yours truly
> 
> This one's a bit different from what I used to write, and the style's a bit different too. 
> 
> Note: Jihoon's role is a navigator, and I pictured him to be someone who can go through any maze and all, so no door is ever locked for someone like him-- hence the reason why he accepted the job. Apparently, he is also someone who is capable of 'breaking barriers'
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked it!!!!


End file.
